Still Staring
by Thecastlefan101
Summary: And he's still staring and she loves it. She loves when they have their moments like this because it means he's still waiting for her and it reminds her what she's getting help for. It reminds her of why she's in therapy and what she's waiting for. Takes place during 4x17 once upon a crime. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wish I could've said happy birthday to Stana in person :(**

* * *

They've been two steps behind this guy for practically the entire investigation. Normally she would be pissed and frustrated that she can't figure out this guys next step but she's not. She knows why, she's not going to deny it. There's no need.

He's been with her every step of the way, keeping on her toes but also keeping her grounded so she doesn't lose her cool. And their conversations seem to be a little more comical. He keeps complaining about his mother and how she's writing a different version of his life. She chuckles to herself, he's such a hypocrite.

They're getting farther into the investigation and one of the victims gave them the location of the money drop. Now they can get somewhere.

Castle's right beside her, as always as they arrived back to the Precinct to evaluate the new leads. Castle's keeping her entertained so this day won't seem like it's dragging.

It seems as if he's doing it on purpose because it seems like he's always trying to make her smile. She doesn't mind, in fact she loves it. This case is right up his alley and she loves seeing him act so excited. She can't deny that it's incredibly adorable and she loves watching him when he's trying to figure something out in his head.

She loves the way _his_ brow furrows and the way he slightly sucks in his cheeks. It's fascinating and adorable all at the same time. But what also amazes her the most is that he could be so focused on something but still managed to bounce back and crack a joke making her smile.

She rolls her eyes, he makes it so hard to focus sometimes. But she doesn't mind she's just happy that he's here with her. Yes it gets difficult control herself but she manages.

"Okay, the corner of Bleecker and Thompson. There are no security cameras at the drop side, and so far no witnesses," she explained leaning back slightly and began chewing on her thumb nail.

"He covered all his bases." He said while staring at her.

"I know, it's really starting to piss me off."

He's still staring. "Yeah,and you get cute when you get angry." She looked up at him concerned. Did he really just say that? "but not when you get angry with me."

There it is. His joke. She can't help but laugh a little because it's funny but he's being serious at the same time.

She gives him a smile while still slightly gnawing on her thumb. It's larger than she intended but she couldn't help it, it _was_ funny and his seriousness is adding to his adorableness which is making _him_ cute.

He doesn't stop staring either. She can see hints of laughter there but he's holding it back as much as he can.

And then the lines on his face soften. It's then that she realized that _he's still staring _and _she's staring back_. She's also giving him one of her best smiles. A smile she saves for their flirtatious banter or for other seemingly sexual things.

And he still staring and she loves it. She loves when they have their moments like this because it means he's still waiting for her and it reminds her of what she's getting help for. It reminds her of why she's in therapy and what _she's_ waiting for.

And he's still staring because he can't dare to breakaway. Intimate moments like this don't happen much anymore and he just wants to bathe in it. Her eyes are firmly on his and they're just glowing with happiness right now. And his heart melts because he put it there when a second ago she was frustrated.

His eyes quickly glanced down to her lips. She's still smiling and he wants nothing more than to capture her smile with his own lips. He wants to be able to feel it, taste it. He can't help but wonder if it would be like the first time they kissed. He wishes that he could find out.

Then he realizes that she's still staring to…

Her face softens and her smile fades and she's still staring up at him with her glowing eyes. She's beautiful and he couldn't help but lean in just slightly. He wants to be closer to her and she's like a magnet, she pulls him in closer with every breath she takes.

He's still staring at her too. She doesn't want this to end. She loves it. But then she sees him move closer and her heart rate picks up. She tries not to move, to act like she didn't see him get an inch closer. Her body begins to tremble and she tries to hold onto the amount of air in her lungs because she doesn't want to make any sudden movements.

But before she can realize he's coming closer and she shifts in her chair to get closer to him.

He swallows thickly and his lips part just a fraction. The site sends flutters to her stomach. He's still staring as he moves in again, this time a little father. Then she leaned in unable to fight herself on it.

She wants this. She's wanted this for long time now and she can feel her mouth watering but just a thought of his lips on hers.

It surprising him that she's not fighting this. She normally would have turned away by now. But she isn't and it's making his heart soar. Are they really going to do this?

They're both still staring and they're only about a breath apart from each other. She's breathing him in and its making her dizzy because he's absolutely _intoxicating._

_Almost there._

Both of their hearts are beating so fast that it hurts. His palms are sweaty and he just desperately needs to capture her because this is killing him.

They're both still staring and they want to close their eyes but they can't. His eyes are too easy to get lost in. They're such a deep blue that if she tears her eyes away from his she might never feel safe again. Her eyes are shining with anticipation and they're just glowing. She's so beautiful that everything else around him is ugly and dull. Looking at anything else would make him cry because _nothing_… is as beautiful as her.

She swallows and closes the gap. They're kissing. They're kissing!

And it feels so good to finally, finally have her mouth aligned with his. And he just can't believe it. And what's really shocking him is that they're both_ still staring_.

The feel of his lips on hers is beginning to be too much to keep her eyes on his. He feels good and she can't help but shift closer slightly making her lips massage over his.

He's kissing Kate Beckett.

No no no no. It's Kate Beckett. KATE BECKETT! Do you understand how grave this is?

He's kissing Kate Beckett while staring into her eyes and life couldn't get any better. But he's wrong because she closes her eyes and lets a Deep Throat moan out while closing her lips over his.

_This_ is the best feeling of his life.

He quickly joins her. Closing his eyes and letting his lips move from their inert position against her lips. He cups her face with his hands and kisses her deeper.

He wants to relish in this as long as possible because he doesn't know how long it'll last. He wants it to last forever. He wouldn't mind doing this forever.

It feels like that initial reaction you have when that first firework goes off. It's a jolt of fear and happiness at the same time. But then as more explore you feel just happy and excited. And it's _electrifying_. His lips against hers. She's wanted this for so long.

But as quickly as she can came to him she's pulling away. He opened his eyes to see why his lips are suddenly cold and finds her sitting in front of him eyes closed, mouth open, and head down. She sighs and looks up at him. She moves closer, past his lips, past his cheek, until she find his ear.

Slowly and deeply she whispered, "hall closet," before getting up and walking out.

He gives her a moment before he's rushing out to follow her.

As she's walking she smiles as she plays with her hair. She's not smiling because she just kissed Richard Castle or because she's about to make out with him. She smiling because she knows he's following her,

And he's still staring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost everyone wanted it so here it is!**

* * *

Does he ever get tired of staring at her? She guesses no because she doesn't tire of staring at him. She stares at him whenever she gets the chance and she _knows_ that he knows but she doesn't care. If he can do it, so can she.

They were kissing. She was kissing Richard Castle. She was kissing her partner, she was kissing her best friend. And she liked it!

He's following her to the hall closet on the far end of the bull pen and he can barely contain himself. He's trying to make it look like they're just going in the break room for coffee but they're not! They're going through the break room! And he's making it a little too obvious because he keeps looking over his shoulder to see if the coast is clear.

She normally would be mad but she can't focus on his antics right now. She has so many thoughts racing through her mind right now that she just might explode. And she's nervous.

Yes she wants this, there's no doubt about that, but is she ready for this? She's been healing for the past couple of months and she's been making excellent progress. She knows this isn't going to be a "we can make out and then forget about it" they're going to have to talk soon.

She steals a glance back at him and catches him staring at her ass. She smiles, he's being way too obvious right now. But she loves it. She loves that after all this time, all these years he's still attracted to her like this, that he still wants her. Most men wouldn't have even made it a year and yet he did. He made it nearly four years and he still wants her because he's still staring at her like he did when they first met.

Is she ready for this? For them? Because once she steps into that closet there's no going back. It's all or nothing.

She doesn't know and she can't think straight because he's staring at her as if he can hear her thoughts. She has to make a decision soon because she's here, in front of the closet. And she has to either turn away or walk in right now because Castle is right behind her and he's almost there. Just a few more steps.

_Is she ready for this?_

She turns to face him and sees a bright smile on his face. It doesn't say that he's happy because he's going to make out with Kate Beckett but he's happy because she's letting him, she's allowing this. And she smiles.

Is she ready for this?

Yes. She believes she is and even if she's not she knows that he'll help her through it. Let her have the rest of her freedom that she needs to claim to fully give herself to him.

She walks in.

It's dark and cold and empty but she doesn't care because he's coming. She leaves the door cracked behind her so he doesn't get the wrong idea.

She's nervous and excited and impatient. She wants this, she really wants this and it's finally happening. It's for real this time.

He walks in and shuts the door behind him. She can't see him but she knows he's there. She didn't cut the light on because she knows she's a nervous wreck right now and having him see that would be _so_ embarrassing.

So she bits her lip and waits. She can feel his body heat radiating off of him and it feels good. Like home.

She wants to reach out but she's scared to make the first move. She takes one step foreword so her heel and clap against the ground so he knows where she is. She waits a minute, can't hear anything but his breathing.

Then a small, dim, pathetic light flicks on and she can see him. He's in the center of the room and she can tell he's nervous too but he's also anxious to see her, touch her, kiss her because now that he's really gotten a chance to taste it, he could never go back, he could never have enough.

He can't see her but knows she's there. Everywhere but that one spot is dark but he can feel her. He can hear her deep breaths from across the room.

It's getting hotter in this closet. The tension just keeps building and building, it's just about to boil over. He can't take it anymore. He needs her. So he takes the first step and reaches out for her.

He finds her, takes her by the wrist and drags her into the light. It's dull and yellow and ugly but it makes her skin look so much more creamy. It accentuates the curves of her face and oh! Her eyes. The light, it brings a whole new mystery to her eyes that he could literally get lost in for...ever.

She's so beautiful even in this petrifying light.

Once Castle brought her into the light he hasn't stopped staring. She tries to hold onto her blush but it creeps out anyway he smiles, just barely smiles.

And she can't help but smile because she's blushing because he's staring at her and she's a little embarrassed but she's staring too. Right back at him.

The light, this dull, depressing, life draining light, is actually deepening his eyes. Making them a darker shade of blue that she's never seen before and it's so fascinating that she can't help but stare. Stare right into his eyes.

When his finger begins to rub circles on her hip bone she couldn't help the sharp inhale of air she takes. But she doesn't let it out because when her eyes meet his again yes staring at her differently. His eyes they've changed. It's no longer disbelief that this is happening its adoration it's admiration it's worship it's...love.

And suddenly it all becomes too much. The heat, the tension, the overwhelming electricity running through the air, through their bodies. His steady gaze, his eyes, her rapid heartbeat, and the staggering need of oxygen has her light headed, ready to pass out.

Is it shock? Is she going into shock?

She wraps her arms around his both of his to bring him closer because even though its too much his staring is not enough. But the pressure is still there and she doesn't know how much longer she can hold this breath because its beginning to hurt now. The heat emitting off of him is seeping through her clothes warming her up making it harder to breath, harder to exhale.

And he's just standing there staring at her with such a deep affection in his eyes that he can't see what's going on with her. He doesn't see the distress she's in.

She can't take it. It's too much it's all so much that she feel as if she's about to explode. As if she's about to throw it all up. And she is.

She can feel it bubbling inside her core making its way up. And she can't breathe. He must sense that something wrong because her face is turning purple and she hasn't stopped staring at him since he pulled her.

The heat, the tension, the electricity, his loving gaze, her beating heart, his deep blue eyes, her lack of oxygen and she just throws it up. On her deep long exhale of the air shes been holding way too long, she just lets it loose.

"I love you."

She didn't think his eyes could soften anymore but he's proved her wrong. She didn't mean to say it, she surprised herself a bit too. She hadn't even known till just now how much she's in love with him. No. How deep she's in love with him.

Castle couldn't hold back. He kissed her.

It was so much passion and love shared between them. Their lips were like glue, never parting, for right now it would be a sin.

She takes her arms from his and wraps them around his neck, allowing him to wrap his around her waist, tugging her closer. But it isn't enough, their bodies aren't close enough and so he lifts her to where only the tips of her feet are on the ground.

It's messy, and spitty, and lots of gasps and whimpers but it's just what they need. Because they both have been through so much to get to here and neither are going to waste a second.

No groping, just touching. They're allowed to now.

It slows down to tender kisses and he lets her down. She lets her fingers run through his hair and its just like she imagined. Soft and fluffy and she can smell it. It's so him.

It feels so good, too good and she feels as if she might explode again. But she won't stop kissing him, never, because this...this must be what heaven feels like.

He still can't believe it. She's kissing him with so much power, so much passion, so much love and he doesn't think his heart could take much more. But he doesn't stop. He loves this too much and he's scared that if he were to stop or even take a breath that she would disappear.

He can't have that.

"Yo Beckett!" They hear Esposito yell.

She moves away from his lips to speak but keeps her eyes closed. "No," she says sternly and starts kissing him again.

She doesn't want to let go, it's too good. He's making her feel to loved to safe too warm to even consider stoping.

"Beckett we got something," said Ryan.

Now they know they're going to have to get out. Eventually they'll be found and this is the last thing either one would want to be caught doing.

She parts away from him and she could hear him sigh of disappointment. But she touched the tip of his jaw to get him to look at her. One last time she kissed him.

With that he knew, he knew that this wasn't over, that they were going to continue this.

They stepped out of the closet and assessed themselves. She had to wipe lipgloss off the side of his mouth.

Castle chuckled when she bit her lip to hide her smile.

The lipgloss was spread around her mouth too.


End file.
